She's Not Bad
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany defends Santana


**She's Not Bad**

"Did you see Santana?" Rachel asked Finn and Quinn as they walked in the choir room.

"Yeah, I can't say I'm surprised they attacked her after all she's attacked everyone in the whole school." Finn smugly said, in his opinion she was getting her just punishment.

"That's not nice, I kind of feel sorry for her." Quinn added, but she also felt like she did deserve it a bit.

"Yeah not sorry enough to help though." Kurt said walking in behind them. "Since she's gay maybe we should have helped." he looked over at Blaine.

"Nah, they weren't picking on her for that." Blaine reassured him, not entirely convinced himself.

"This is Satan we're talking about it's not like she actually has feelings." Mercedes pointed out as they all took their seats minus Santana for obvious reasons, Brittany, Tina and Mike.

Mr. Shue walked in humming to himself ready to come up with a set list. When he looked up to find that his two best dancers and their significant others were missing.

Clearing his throat, "Where are Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina?" he asked.

Just as he asked Mike sporting a black eye and possibly a broken nose who was helping a limping Brittany who also had a split lip came in. Tina followed carrying both of their bags and looking very concerned.

"What happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I felt a weird feeling in my gut when the evils attacked San and so I had to join in to protect her. Mike also joined and we showed them that a unicorn does have friends. Also that being the nasties never ends well." Brittany explained to a very confused choir room.

"Okay Brittany," Mr. Shue looked confused and was wishing Santana was here to explain. She was the only one who could decipher Brittany talk. So instead he looked to Mike hoping he or Tina would explain.

"We," Mike pointed at himself and Brittany, "gave the jocks who beat up Santana a beat down." he explained.

"I'm personal surprised they did after all it was fifteen against two." Tina added.

"Tana, had to go to the bad place where they probe you." Brittany tried to explain why she had done it, now crying cause she wanted Santana to explain these unknown feelings to her.

"Mike you must have given them a good beat down." Puck laughed holding his hand up for a high five.

"No man, Brittany took out ten before I jumped in to help." Mike clarified to an astonished room.

"Brittany, Brittany?" Quinn asked knowing full well she detested violence.

"Yeah," Tina said still in shock from what she saw.

"Well I guess Santana's violent ways are finally rubbing off on her." Kurt sadly said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm still shocked that the jocks finally were able to give her a taste of her own medicine." Finn sais with everyone, but Mike Tina and Brittany agreeing.

Mr. Shue had given up on getting anything productive down and had left. Mike who has saw firsthand what Brittany had down to those jocks was shaking his head trying to get his friends from berating Santana.

"Yeah, Santana has always been mean to all of us, so I think her punishment was perfectly fine." Artie started before Brittany completely imploded.

"What the FUCK are you all talking about. How can you all talk about how wrong bullying is and yet now your all for bullying." Brittany screamed walking over to Finn and kneeing him in the groin. "You're the team captain you should have been there with Mike and myself defending San after the jocks beat her up." she went over sat next to Tina and started sobbing into her shoulder.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. Did you know that Santana was taken to the hospital with at least a broken arm and maybe a broken leg as well, but all you can talk about is how she deserves it. Let me tell you that no one deserves that she could be seriously injured." Mike scowled them and they all looked ashamed. "Come on Brittany, I'll take you to see her." he offered as both Tina and Brittany go up.

Brittany turned around when she reached the door. "She was defending all of you from the jocks giving each of you a slushy facials. They because of that and that she's a unicorn the jocks beat her up." she turned around and left.

They all stared at her. No one could believe what Brittany had just said and did.

"Wow, just wow." Mercedes said still in shock.

"I can't believe we were such idiots. No one should get hurt like that especially someone Brittany cares that much about." Quinn said looking very ashamed.

"Yeah, I feel really bad not even Santana deserves that I guess." Kurt added shaking his head.

"I may not feel entirely bad for Santana, but seeing Brittany cry was heartbreaking." Rachel agreed as they all felt horrible.

* * *

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asked running into her open arms being extra careful of her broken limbs.

"I'm fine, really babe, I'm good." Santana slightly complained, but wasn't going to complain about Brittany kissing her all over. "Britt Britt why are you limping and why is your lip split. Who do I have to pound?" she growled glaring around for a target.

"Tana, it's fine Mike and me only had a disagreement with the jocks that hurt you. Mike says I gave most of them a good lashing." Brittany half smiled, she hated violence, but loved Santana more.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that." Santana proudly said tears welling up in her eyes. Every time she thought she couldn't love this girl anymore, she found a way to make her.

"San, you're not the only one who can defend us." Brittany kissed her passionately before cuddling up next to her. Santana smiled this was way better than school even if her right arm and left leg hurt like a bitch.


End file.
